


The Cost- A Percy Jackson Fanfic

by Ainstrology



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Minor Character(s), OT4, POV Minor Character, sisot4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainstrology/pseuds/Ainstrology
Summary: With the return of OT4, siblings decide to follow in the footsteps to bring back their loved ones. But what will be the cost?"A Sister OT4 fanfic
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1: Heroes Return

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Camp Content](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945539) by [Whytewolf64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewolf64/pseuds/Whytewolf64). 



> Hello friends!
> 
> Welcome to The Cost, fanfic that was inspired by Camp Content, made by Whytewolf64, Aceangelcosplay, Theturtleking42, ry.dayhaven, and Tealthefox.cos! However, this is not about the original OT4, but the siblings surrounding them. I should be updating every 2 days, so the next time I will update is Saturday. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and check out their work! Thank you!

2 months, 3 weeks, and a day. That’s how long Mitchell has been gone from camp. Lacy stared across the Strawberry fields like she did every day, hoping to see black hair appear from the horizon. 2 months, 3 weeks, and a day she waited for her brother to make sure he was alive. 2 months, 3 weeks, and a day since she has slept well. Or maybe it was longer than that… it has been 2 months 3 weeks and a day.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ever since Lacy lost Silena in the Battle of Manhattan. She never realized how extra clingy she had become to Mitchell, Thankfully, it wasn’t one-sided. Mitchell had started to sleep in the bunk above her, since (as they so “lovingly” called him) boy cabin member 4. Once Drew took over, he became her right-hand man, and power was going to his head. And of course. Drew, knowing their history, placed them together. A plan in her flaw however, she placed Lacy in the bunks where one was empty. You can tell why she wasn’t an Athena kid.  
Quickly, Lacy hung up several blankets around her area to cover her corner. And once everyone is asleep. She would hold open a blanket door for Mitchell to sneak through. Once they snuck through, they would talk in hushed voices about what they did today, or who they thought was cute. However, more nights became talking about how much they missed people. Lee and Silena.  
“I don’t know, I just- It feels so, empty without him. We would use to go down to the strawberry fields. But now, the strawberry scent makes me sick.”  
Lacy shuffled under her covers, then tried to manage a smile. “Must mean you are sick of Drews’s perfume then.”  
Mitchell managed a small laugh but looked down at his hands. “I was there, you know? When he died.” Silence followed as if to say she was listening. “I felt so helpless, and I wish I could get him back.” Mitchell looked up, seeing Lacy wiping a tear off her face and squeezed his hand. “Get some sleep, maybe you can see him in your dream.” She smiled, and then promptly kicked them off her bunk.

About a week later, Lacy and Laurel were sitting in the dining pavilion. Both were starting to make bracelets for their friend and siblings. Lacy was starting to weave together a pink, blue, yellow, and red bracelet, an M charm in the middle of the winding leather.  
Laurel brushed their hair aside and smiled. “Is that for Mitchell?” Lacy only nodded, biting her lip to concentrate on making the bracelet.

“I hope he likes it. It’s all his boyfriend’s favorite colors.” Lacy finally replied, finally to the easier part of the bracelet. She looked up to look at Laurel who was smiling and then showed their bracelet. The same colors and pattern, but had a C charm instead. “For Connor.”  
Lacy started to laugh at the coincidence “Great minds think alike huh?!” As she finished weaving the band together, footsteps broke her concentration. Looking up, she saw Mitchell, a lot happier than normal.

“Mitchell! What’s up?” Lacy smiled, quickly hiding the bracelet by clenching her hand.  
“Everything!” Mitchell was beaming at her. “I’ll tell you later! I’ll need your help too!”  
“Oh, of course! I would love to help you!” Lacy smiled, Mitchell quickly thanked her and ran off to Malcolm and Connor who were waiting outside the Pavillion. Both waved at Laurel and Lacy, and then quickly made their way to the Athena Cabin, Lacy not giving it another thought.

When nighttime hit and Cabin 10 was sleeping. Lacy opened her blanket fort once more, but only to hear Mitchell whisper “Come over here.” Hesitant. She shuffled out of her comfort space and went over to his bunk, only see him packing up clothes and a dagger. Lacy turned her head to the side. “What are you doing?”  
Mitchell looked up above his bunk, making sure number 4 was asleep, then he turned to Lacy. “Malcolm, Connor, and I are going on a quest.”  
“Really? That’s awesome, what are you recovering?”  
“Lee”  
“That’s great! You’ll- I’m sorry... What?!” Lacy got louder at what. And swiftly, Mitchell covered her mouth. Silence followed afterward, and once his hand was down. She began to speak again. “What?! Mitchell, I don’t think-.”  
“We’re going to the underworld, to find him!”

Lacy was stunned, her mouth gaped open and her mind swimming with many thoughts. However, within a minute she closed her mouth and shook her head. “What do you need my help on?”  
Mitchell smiled at her, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, and joking held out his hand. “Walk me to the strawberry fields.” She managed a giggle, and took his hand and walked with him to the Strawberry field. 

Once they got there, Lacy saw familiar faces. Connor and Laurel were off to the side, and their face looked solemn. And Lacy knew he was explaining their plan. Malcolm was looking at his plans, Another one of his cabinmates quickly pointing to the map and making x’s and checks on the map. Mitchell looked at the fields and then looked back at Lacy. “You’ll be okay dealing with Drew when im gone, Yeah?”

Lacy nodded, wiping away her tears. “Yeah, I will. Don’t forget to come back to you can help me make her life miserable.” 

He laughed. And hugged her. “Of course.” As they broke from the hug, some footsteps made both of them turn, looking to see Kayla. She looked tired, but there was a glint in her eye.  
“Mitchell, I heard you’re going to the underworld to get Lee, is that true?” She crossed her arms, staring at Mitchell, who nodded. “I have a favor to ask of you. When you go down and get Lee, can- can you see if Micheal is there… and bring him back. Please?”  
“Of course Kayla.” He replied, now seeing Malcolm and Connor waiting for him at the edge of the fields. “I’ll be back soon. I promise” He smiled at both Kayla and Lacy, then walked off to the other boys, and they began making their way through the field. The others kept watching until they were out of sight.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Months had passed. 2 months, 3 weeks, and a day to be exact. At least once a day. Lacy would stare out of the strawberry fields, hoping to see Mitchell back. But every day he doesn’t show. As Lacy kept her eyes to the horizon, she hardly noticed Kayla walk up to her.  
“A watched pot never boils Lacy.”  
“I just want them to come home. I miss them all.” Lacy replied, not taking her eyes off the horizon.  
“They'll be here so-” Kayla stopped, squinting at the horizon. “No way…” both girls were frozen in place as they saw black, scruffed up hair, make their way through the strawberry fields. As it got closer and closer, familiar voices rang through the ears. And erupted from the strawberries four boys, all happy and laughing.  
“You did it! You actually did it!” Lacy yelled “Lee is back! Isn’t that-” Lacy looked up and she faded. Kayla’s face was stone cold, and she bore her eyes into the four boys. She turned on her heels and walked off, not saying a word to anyone. 

Malcolm looked around, sighed, and then said. “Let me go get her. We need to talk about what happened.”

Within the hour, 8 campers were in the dining room. It was midday, the sun was blazing, which did not help the mood. Mitchell, Malcolm, Connor, and the newly brought back Lee were standing in front of Lacy, Laurel, Annabeth (who had come back recently from a quest herself), and Kayla. 

“Okay, so obviously we were successful in getting Lee back. Which is amazing. And you guys have helped so much in this and we can’t thank you enough.” Connor started, smiling at everyone. 

“Did you even try?” Kayla spoke up, shattering the good mood the boys were trying to bring. Before Mitchell could open his mouth she continued.  
“Did you even look for him? Or even remember?!” Kayla shot her head up, tears were streaming down her face. “WHAT ABOUT MICHEAL! WHY DIDN’T YOU BRING HIM BACK?! HE DESERVES TO BE HERE JUST AS MUCH AS LEE.” She was up from her chair now, hyperventilating and almost red with anger and sadness. “YOU PROMISED MITCHELL!” she started to walk out as if to calm herself down. “YOU PROMISED.” and she stormed out of the Pavillion, her breathless wailing the only thing that could be heard. Laurel and Annabeth immediately got up and ran towards Kayla. Lacy started to get up to chase after her. But Mitchell stopped her by grabbing her hand. He glanced at his boyfriends, who took the hint.

“Ooohkay, so we’re going to tell the Apollo Cabin that I- I am back,” Lee said, clapping his hand and jumping at the noise, might not be used to the living again. “We’ll see you later Mitchell, it was nice to see you again Lacy.” When Lee smiled, it was obvious he was alive, his smile is filled with warmth and happiness. Connor, Malcolm, and Lee all left from the other side, leaving Mitchell and Lacy alone.  
“Lacy, you have to understand that we looked for him. We really did, but the underworld is nothing we have ever experienced before. We almost died!”  
Lacy was silent, she hadn’t looked Mitchell in the eyes since he stopped her.  
“I understand, but tell me this… Did you see her?” her eyes meet his. Her eyes were tired, and sad… something he’s only seen in her one other time.  
There was a fatal silence. And for a second, he forgot who the “she” was. Until it clicked.  
“No, I didn’t see Silena.”  
Her eyes moved to the floor, tears now dripping on the Pavillion. “Don’t get me wrong, i’m happy Lee is back and you’re happy… I just, I hoped you would bring Silena back too.”  
“Lac-”  
Lacy tugged away at him and ran off to the others. Not realizing she dropped the bracelet she made months ago in front of his feet.

Once she made her way to Kayla, who was mostly calm now thanks to Laurel and Annabeth. Lacy sat down in front of her and hugged her tightly. “We can get them back. If they can do it. We can do it.”  
Kayla sniffled and steadied her breathing. “You mean it? You would go on a quest with me to bring them back?”  
Lacy nodded, smiling. “I would follow you to Tartarus and back.”  
Laurel nodded, “I would too Kayla.”  
Kayla looked at both Lacy and Laurel. “Let’s do it then. We leave tomorrow night. Annabeth?”  
Annabeth looked at the three, her eyes scanning them. “I will not be able to go with you, frankly I am done with quests for the summer. However, I will help out any way I can and help you prepare. Now, get some sleep. We’ll meet after breakfast.”


	2. Chapter 2: Farewells for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farewells and the beginning of a quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The next chapter should be posted Saturday." 
> 
> that's funny because today is TUESDAY and here's the next chapter.
> 
> my apologies, this weekend was a sleep-deprived and a good emotional mess. Hazelthewriter and many streamers did a 24 hr live, and we raised 1k for the Trevor Project, which made me openly cry in my bedroom about it. The Trevor Project is such a beautiful cause for so many LGBT youths, and if you ever want to donate, I recommend that cause...
> 
> Anyways, Here is the next chapter to The Cost. Thank you all for commenting and the kudos! it means a lot <3

Lacy had a restless sleep.

Although what she said about following Kayla was true, she still couldn’t help but feel nervous. She had never gone on a quest before, much less a quest that goes to the underworld. She still had nightmares from the stories Percy would tell to the new campers that would come to camp and ask about the underworld. When she would wake up the underworld nightmares. She would always tell herself that she would never experience that. Well, I guess she couldn’t say that now.  
She checked the time, 4 am… however she was wide awake. Lacy lugged herself upright from her bed and swung her legs for her feet to touch the cold cabin floor. Quickly dressing, and putting her hair in the classic pigtails, she snuck past the other bunks, noticing Mitchells was empty, and quickly opened and closed the door. 

Although it was summer, the air was cool as if it was foreboding Fall was coming. The scent of breakfast filled the air with sweet scents, making Lacy already homesick even though she hadn't left. She cautiously walked along with the cabins, knowing the harpies were making their last rounds before campers were allowed to stir around outside. She quickly ducked behind the Ares cabin as the Harpies walked to retire to their side in the big house. After the last harpy went in and shut the door, Lacy let out a sigh, and then stepped out of the Ares cabin. She scanned around the camp, seeing she was entirely alone.  
“Lacy, what are you doing up?”  
Lacy jumped up in the air and covered her mouth, obviously trying to not scream. She turned around to see Clarrise standing in the cabin doorway. She was dressed in a white tank top and plaid pajama pants. Her hair was tied up and with one hand she was holding the door, and the other a spear. Lacy glanced at the spear, then back at Clarisse, who took notice she was still holding the spear and resting it on the same wall where the door was placed.  
“Sorry, habit.” She muttered, looking down at the spear, before placing her eyes back to Lacy. “but what are you doing?”  
“I couldn’t sleep,” Lacy managed a smile. This is one of the times she wished she had charmspeak, or she just wished Clarrise didn’t pay attention to her or the cabin because Clarrise knew when she was lying. She would get that look, her eyebrow would raise and her brown eyes would hyper-focus on Lacys like lasers. Clarrise was intimidating as is. But when she was looking INTO her eyes, you knew you were either in trouble, or she knew you were lying. Clarisse was giving Lacy that look.  
“Lacy?” she asked again.  
Lacy sighed, her eyes quickly moving down to count the blade of grass instead of answering the question. There was silence for a bit. Then Lacy broke the silence she created. “Can I come in? And talk about it?” Her eyes didn’t waver from the ground. Clarrise opened the door a little wider and welcomed Lacy into her cabin.  
Lacy sat down on Clarrises bed and told her everything that had happened the last couple of months. From Mitchell leaving to the events from earlier this afternoon. To her relief. Clarrise sat and listened to the full thing, nodding to convey her attentiveness to the story. Once finished. Lacy sighed a sigh that seemed filled with tension and looked at Clarisse.  
“Well?” Lacy questioned  
Clarrise was still silent, however, she rose from her bed and opened her chest, rummaging around until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed a covered weapon, closes the chest and sits back down on the bed, handing Lacy the weapon.  
“Open it.” Was the only thing she replied with. Lacy started to unravel the cloth, revealing a bronze dagger.  
“One of the first daggers I was given when I first got here. It treated me well, you should have it for your quest.”  
“You think I should go on it?” Lacy asked, holding the dagger up to get a good look at it.”  
“I do. And considering you have Kayla, a brave archer. And Laurel, a quick thinker… you will be just fine.” there was a pause. “They can’t know I complimented them.. I would have to beat them up after.”  
Lacy gave a small laugh and put the dagger back in its cover. “Thanks, Clarisse.”  
“No Problem Lacy, Get Silena back for u-you.”  
“I’m getting her back for us.”  
There was a kind, mutual understanding. And with a nod. Lacy left the Ares cabin just as the sun started to rise.

Morning came quicker than expected, and soon the dining pavilion was filled with noises of people waking up, plates and utensils clattering, and the roar of the offering fire. Once Lacy got her food, she walked over to the fire and scraped some eggs, a piece of toast, and some bell peppers into the fire for her mother, Aphrodite. With a puff of smoke and a scent of roses and maple syrup. The offering was complete.  
She walked over to where Annabeth, Kayla, and Laurel were huddled over a map. Lacy sat beside Laurel, who gave her a warm smile and a side hug before listening to Annabeth.  
“Alright. So an easy way to get to the underworld, you have to get to LA. The fastest way is by a plane of course, but that could be risky since you have no prophecy or no way to get money for 3 plane tickets. Much less get the weapons past security. Your next best bet is by bus or car. Slower? Yes. More Dangerous? Also yes. But the mortals won’t think you’re trying to blow up the airport.”  
Kayla nodded, looking at the map. “Okay so we get to California, and how the way the boys were last night. It sounded like they were in Los Angeles.”  
“Correct.” Annabeth nodded.  
“ So go across Country, find the door, go down and grab them, and then come back…four simple steps. We can handle it.”  
Annabeth continued to scribble down notes in a book, nodding while Kayla took the map and began to diligently study routes. Annabeth began to talk to Laurel.  
“Look, some monsters out there you won’t have seen before in camp. Use this book and it should help.”  
“Okay.” Laurel nodded. Swinging black hair over their shoulders to better focus on the paper. “Im not as good at traps at my brother, but it seems like we’ll need traps.”  
“That’s smart, just don't forget a combat weapon,” Annabeth mentioned after finishing a last scribbled message. Annabeth turned her focus towards Lacy.  
“Lacy, you’ll make sure you all get over their safety. You don’t realize it but your mother has many-connections over the world. Even though I didn’t give you anything, you’re of equal importance.”  
Lacy swallowed her food, now feeling like rocks were set in her stomach. She nodded and gave a reassuring smile...thankfully, it was enough to fool, or at least Satisfy Annabeth.  
“Okay. Get ready… you should make your way out this evening after dinner. Everyone will be preoccupied with campfire songs tonight. Makes it easier to sneak out.”  
The three nodded in reply to Annabeth, who gave them each a glance. “Alright, now that’s finished. I’m going to enjoy the rest of my breakfast with Seaweed Brain. I’ll meet you guys by the strawberry fields to send you all off.” and with that, she left to join Percy… who had just stumbled into the dining pavilion rubbing the tired out of his eyes. 

Shortly after Percy’s entrance. 4 boys, all dragging their feet as they walked and plopped down at the table. As soon as Connors’s head hit the table. He started snoring. Kayla looked up, and then seeing it was the boys, looked back down at her map. Laurel looked at their sibling and then raised her eyebrow at Mitchell, Malcolm, and Lee.  
“Can I ask?” Laurel questioned  
“We all tried to sleep in the same bed together,” Lee said. “In the Athena cabin.”  
Malcolm slowly nodded, however it looked more like he was nodding off to sleep than agreeing. “Annabeth said we could use her bed, but that’s for quitters.”  
“So needless to say… we’re tired.” Lee finished.  
Kayla finally folded the map, placing it in her pocket and then smiling and 3 boys awake.  
“Here, let Laurel and I get you something to drink, wake up Connor.” Laurel and Kayla stood up and started walking over to get coffee. Mitchell turned to Lacy and gave a tired smile, she reciprocated.  
The day soared by quickly to Lacy. Within all the discreet packing, asking for medical supplies and begging Will not to tell anyone about it, and some basics with Clarrise. The hours felt like minutes. And every hour her nerves grew.  
Finishing up her packing while the cabin was empty, the dinner bell rang as she closed the backpack. She placed the dagger gingerly as if it would shatter into pieces, right beside the backpack. And covered it all with a blanket as she heard the door open.  
“Lacy?” a familiar voice called out, she peeked her head around her blanket door to see Mitchell. “Oh lacy, there you are. The dinner bell rang.”  
“I heard,” Lacy replied, taking down the blankets that were surrounding her bunk and folding them up. Not realizing Mitchell was giving her a weird look. “Just wanted to clean my space up a bit... And I thought there was a spider on these. So I should get them washed.” Lacy smiled. She placed the folded blankets on the bed and then replied “Okay! See you at dinner” and walked to the door, not even closing it behind her.  
Lacy quickly made her way towards the Aphrodite table, only to get a deathly glare at Drew and a mouthed “You’re late.” Lacy sat near the end of the table and waited for Chiron to give his nightly update on the camp. As he spoke, she saw Mitchell slip in with his boyfriends, and Lacy couldn’t help but smile. He was happy, and she enjoyed his happiness. once Chiron was finished. Lacy grabbed a plate full of food and went over to the fire. She closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer to mom before scraping food into the fire. By the scent of the smoke, it worked.  
Dinner was a blur, and the next thing Lacy knew she was by her bed in the cabin. She grabbed the backpack and dagger and started to head out the door, however, she turned to face her bed... Unmade. Plopping everything down, she quickly made her bed, propping up her pillow. With a small thud, a stuffed dog was now on the floor. Lacy picked it up, looking at the stuffed dog she fondly named Snickerdoodle. She gave it one tight squeeze, the placed it on Mitchells’ bed before picking up her backpack and weapon and heading out of the cabin. Closing the door behind her this time.

Once she got to the strawberry fields, Kayla and Laurel were already waiting. Annabeth giving them a small baggie full of items Lacy couldn’t quite make out. Once she got closer, Annabeth smiled and placed a baggie for Lacy in her backpack. “There, should be enough to get you at least to Los Angeles. Keep me updated as best as you can, since im the only one that knows-”  
“Lacy?”  
All four of them turned to see Mitchell, standing in front of them with confusion radiating from his eyes.  
“Did you tell him?” Laurel asked  
Mitchell shook his head. “No, she didn’t. I’m confused, what are you doing?”  
“The thing you couldn’t do. Get Micheal back.” Kayla answered before Lacy could even open her mouth. “We’re also getting Silena.”  
“Mitchell, I didn't want to tell you because you would’ve convinced me not to.” Lacy finally spoke up. “I have to do this.”  
Silence echoed through the group of campers. And Mitchell sighed. “You’re right. I just wish you told me… we’re talking about this when you get back.” He ordered, before wrapping Lacy in a hug. “Be safe out there. Keep Annabeth and I updated.”  
Mitchell broke away from the hug, and hugged Laurel, then went to Kayla and held out his hand, which Kayla shook. “Thanks, Mitchell, we will,” she replied. 

Kayla, Lacy, and Laurel all turned around to face the strawberry field. Exchanging quick glances with each other, and began to walk down the field in silence. The only noise the mumbled and occasional loud laugh they heard from what seemed to be the campfires back as Camp. once they reached the end of the strawberry maze, and to the edge of the forest. Kayla and Laurel ducked in without looking back. Lacy hesitated, turning back to take one last look at the camp, only to see nothing but impending darkness. She hadn’t even noticed the noise of the campfire was gone. Turning back to the forest, she shook off her anxiety as best she could and plunged into the sea of trees in front of her.


End file.
